New Lands: The Forgotten Islands
by IceOfWaterflock
Summary: After the territories at the lake are destroyed, the Clans set out to find new homes. Follow Riverclan as they seek out a place where they will be safe, away from the other Clan but not away from danger.
1. Prologue

Lightning flashed over the choppy waves. Between them, chilled down to their bones, a small group of cats paddled through the dark water. Two of them, close to each other's' sides, made sure none of the group got too far back. The left of the two was a sleek silver she-cat, her golden eyes bright in the flickering lightning. She held her head high above the waves, keeping a small ginger kit free of the water's cold. The other cat was a tan-colored she-cat with green eyes, holding a grey kit in her own jaws. In front of them, a dark smudge rose above the waves, a few two-leg lights glowing on its' surface. An island, and even better; a salvation.


	2. Chapter 1

As the sun rose, the cats began to stir. The storm had nearly washed them ashore during the night, and they had stumbled to higher ground before letting exhaustion set in. The silver she-cat who had been swimming near the back lay in the warm morning sun, grooming her coat while the others woke.

"Sapphirestar?" The yellow she-cat padded up, looking disheveled but not weary. "The swim last night. Did you…?"

The silver cat smiled, getting to her paws. "I didn't lose a life, Fallowtail. I am just a bit tired."

Fallowtail nodded briskly. "I hope you don't mind, but I did a head count while you were resting. We're missing four cats."

"Who are they?"

"Brambletail isn't here, but her kits are and so is their father, Rainstripe. Skyleap and two of his kits, Redkit and Jaykit, aren't around. I see no sign of them arriving, and the cats who I've talked to haven't seen them around today." The she-cat flicked her tail anxiously. "I'm not sure if they got separated and made it to land, or if they didn't reach the island."

"Four cats is a small amount to lose on such a journey," Sapphirestar mumbled, "but the clan will be hurt. Sunkit especially; he's lost his brother and sister, and his father. I hope Stormheart will be able to take care of him."

Fallowtail flicked her ears back momentarily. "Dewpaw was training under Skyleap, and Swanpaw was training under Brambletail before she had kits. Neither of them have mentors now."

"Assign Dewpaw to Moonspots," the black tom looked over as his name was said, the white freckles on his chest and nose gleaming alongside his pale blue eyes, and then looked around for his silver tabby apprentice, "and Swanpaw can train under my guidance."

"I'll be sure to tell them as soon as possible. How long until we resume training?"

"We will need to check for enemies and hunt before sundown. Could you take out a small patrol to check the territory? I'll take Swanpaw, Barkfur and Voletail out hunting." Sapphirestar flicked her tail, summoning two of the cats sitting nearby. "Barkfur, can you make sure the clan is safe while we patrol? Dovespeckle, take Snowpaw out and look for herbs. I think we'll have cough and shock in the clan soon enough."

Barkfur nodded, his dark brown coat glowing in the sunlight. Dovespeckle took a few moments to groom her dappled gray neck fur before glancing around for her white-coated apprentice.

Sapphirestar looked over the clan once more, taking note of how tired her warriors were. "Voletail and Swanpaw, you are to come hunting with me as soon as you are able. Fallowtail is taking a small patrol out to check the surrounding territory with who she wishes."

"I'll take Whitemane, Featherpaw, and Rippleclaw with me," the deputy continued. "Come to me once you are rested and we can leave."

Despite the permission to rest, the sounded patrols heaved themselves to their feet and padded over to the leader and deputy. Sapphirestar noticed Voletail favoring her rear left leg, and made a note to make sure she rested it later. Swanpaw padded up next to her, twitching her whiskers.

"Why hasn't Brambletail checked on me yet? Isn't she my mentor?" Swanpaw blinked her wide blue eyes up at Sapphirestar, her tail flicking anxiously.

"Brambletail was separated from us during the swim," Sapphirestar replied softly. "We're not sure if she's safe now or not. Until she returns, I will be your mentor."

"Thank you, Sapphirestar." Swanpaw reached up, touching her chin to her new mentor's shoulder. "It's an honor to train with you."

Voletail limped up behind her, smiling weakly. Her gray coat looked matted and unkempt, but her blue eyes gleamed. "Where will be hunting?"

Sapphirestar turned away from the small cluster of rocks where her clan was resting and headed towards the mainland, picking her way over the wet stones. "Back at the island where we met for gatherings, there wasn't much prey on it. We should try fishing for minnows or frogs along the shore, and possibly catch a snake or bird if we see any."

The leader flattened her ears as Swanpaw let out a sad moan. "I hate frogs."

"Be happy if we find prey," Voletail snapped, her fur bristling, "and you can leave it for the rest of the clan to eat."

"I know it's not your favourite prey, Swanpaw," Sapphirestar replied gently, "but until we know the territory better we can't fish as well and we don't know where prey runs."

"I can smell mouse over there, though!" Swanpaw protested, flicking her ears to the left.

"Out on these stones?" Voletail grumbled. "Are you sure that you don't have water up your nose?"

Sapphirestar opened her mouth, tasting the air. "I think she's right, Voletail. Swanpaw, you scented it, so why don't you go after it?"

Swanpaw grinned, jumping up onto a larger boulder and tasting the air. Her white fur reflected the sun around her like a halo, and suddenly Sapphirestar had a vision of a large white tom standing in her place, his claws flashing down on a dark tabby tom. _When the waters turn dark as the night sky, the river will be divided. The waves will break the borders, and yellow blood will fill the waters. The lion and the tiger will join to beat back the sand and shadow, or the clan will be torn to pieces. _

"Starclan?" Sapphirestar muttered aloud.

Voletail gave her a confused look and opened her mouth to speak, only to turn towards the apprentice as she let out a victorious yowl. Swanpaw leaped back up on the rock, a plump mouse between her jaws.

"Sapphirestar! The prey is great here!" Swanpaw trotted up, her eyes gleaming. "We're going to do great here!"

"That's great, Swanpaw, but we can't judge all the prey on the island by one mouse." Sapphirestar purred.

Voletail snorted. "We'll see if we can find anything else after all the noise you made."

Swanpaw's ears folded back, and she ducked her head. "Sorry. This is just the fattest mouse I've ever caught, and I was thinking the queens could use some good fresh-kill so they could make milk."

"Why don't you bring it back to camp, Swanpaw? I'm sure Stormheart and Minnowpelt will be very happy to have such a good catch."

Swanpaw flicked her tail happily, bounding off over the rocks. Sapphirestar looked over at Voletail, trying to focus her words.

"I'm going to have kits," Voletail blurted out.

Sapphirestar blinked, surprised. "When are they due?"

"I've only just got the confirmation from Dovespeckle, so I've got a while before I have to move into the nursery. Their father is Barkfur." The gray she-cat licked down the fur on her shoulder. "I know it's not a good time for kits, as leaf-fall is coming soon and we're in a new territory, but I didn't mean for it to happen."

Sapphirestar purred, smiling. "Kits are always good for the Clan, Voletail. Just take rests when you start to feel tired."

"I will, Sapphirestar."

Swanpaw arrived, her coat fluffed up happily. "Minnowpelt and Stormheart were really happy that I brought them fresh-kill!"

"I'm glad, Swanpaw. Shall we keep hunting on the mainland?" Sapphirestar nodded ahead to the wide gap between the rocks ahead, filled with cold water.

As they prepared to dip into the water, Fallowtail's patrol burst out of the brush on the mainland. The deputy's eyes were wide and her fur bristled, and she stopped on the rocks before the water to make sure her patrol was close behind her. Whitemane scrambled past, carrying Featherpaw, and Rippleclaw raced close behind. As the two warriors leaped into the water, a large off-white creature emerged onto the shoreline behind them.

"Dog!" Voletail yowled. Swanpaw raced to the bank, helping Whitemane pull Featherpaw out of the water. Whitemane shook himself off, helped Rippleclaw jump up onto the boulder, and turned back to the shore.

Fallowtail let out a yowl and slashed the dog's nose, backing her way up towards the water. The dog took a few steps back, and Fallowtail took the chance to leap into the water and paddle towards the camp. She had almost reached the other side when the dog began stumbling into the water after her.

Sapphirestar let out a panicked yowl, her tail flicking nervously. Fallowtail looked over her shoulder, paddling in place to face off against it. As the patrols stepped into the water to join her in battle, two loud battle cries came from the mainland.

The dog turned back to land as a long-haired white tom ran out onto the rocks, bounding across him like he was born on the stones. As the dog started chasing him, a she-cat ran out behind the dog and swatted at its' tail, her tabby coat long and clean. The Clan cats watched as the two battered the dog with claws sheathed, battering it until it got confused and left. The two cats settled down on the rocks, looking across the water at the Clan cats huddled across the water.

Fallowtail glanced across the water, flicking her tail for Sapphirestar. The leader jumped into the water and began to swim across. The two cats on the bank took a step back in surprise, obviously unused to cats who were comfortable in water. As Sapphirestar pulled herself onto the rocks, they looked back as if planning an escape route.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Sapphirestar said quickly. "We don't really eat bones like the rumors say."

"What rumors?" The tabby she-cat tilted her head. "I've never heard of swimming cats before."

Sapphirestar looked down at her paws as a wave of longing for her old life among the other Clans hit her. Fallowtail shook herself out beside the three cats.

"We've come from a long way away," she continued in Sapphirestar's place, "and we need territory to hunt and live on. Thank you for driving the dog away."

"The Whitebeast is timid," the tabby she-cat explained, "we've never had to use our claws on it. It just likes to chase, not to kill."

"But you're right to be afraid your first time seeing it." The white tom purred, "I know other dogs are usually quite fierce."

Fallowtail nodded. "We are resting on the rocks across the water. You don't mind if we mark out a territory on the island and hunt there, right?"

The she-cat shook her head. "As long as we can visit our favourite sunning spots, you can have all the space you want. Our Twolegs keep us well fed, so we don't need to hunt."

"Twolegs?" Sapphirestar questioned. "How did they get this far from the land?"

"They come here in water-monsters," the tom explained, "they carry them over the water, but they're easy to see coming and even easier to avoid. They spent most of their time sleeping anyway."

"There are Twolegs on the island?" Fallowtail questioned. "Are they dangerous?"

"They're only here for the summer, and they don't mean any of you any harm. They might bring you in if you look hurt, and they might try to feed you, but they're not dangerous. You know, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name's Snowball," the white tom purred happily, "and this is Asha."

The tabby she-cat nodded. "We're usually only here for the summer too."

Sapphirestar blinked her golden eyes. "My name is Sapphirestar, and I lead this Clan. Fallowtail here is my deputy. The rest of the cats you can see are Voletail, Swanpaw, Featherpaw, Whitemane, and Rippleclaw."

"What interesting names!" Snowball purred. "Can we have cool names like that?"

Sapphirestar laughed, but Fallowtail just cast her a dark look. "You can have warrior names once you join the Clan and complete your apprentice training."

"Could we? It looks like it would be fun!" Snowball's tail waved happily.

"I'd have to ask the rest of the Clan," Sapphirestar said hesitantly, "but if you can hunt and patrol as well as the other warriors, we might allow you to start training."

"Sapphirestar," Fallowtail growled quietly.

"Oh, I think the Twolegs are calling us. If you ever need food, I can bring some of ours out for you!"

"We'll be fine," Fallowtail interrupted. "Now, unless you know where we can hunt, you should return to your Twolegs."

"There's minnows in the shallow pools over there." Snowball gestured with his tail. "There aren't many big ones, and watch out for leeches, but there might be enough to keep off the hunger pains."

"Thank you."

Snowball and Asha dipped their heads in respect before bounding away towards the mainland. Sapphirestar turned back towards the water, ready to swim back, when Fallowtail blocked her path with her tail. "What is it?"

"You want kittypets to join the Clan?" Fallowtail growled. "After everything else we've been through?"

"After everything we've been through, new Clanmates are exactly what we need. You saw how they fought the Whitebeast, and they know where the prey runs here." Sapphirestar lashed her tail, puffing her chest out. "We lost many cats before the great swim; Whitemane lost his mate, Fishscale, and many of the elders didn't make it."

"So the solution is to allow kittypets into the Clan?"

"The solution is to invite new warriors to join us." Sapphirestar growled. "Must we fight in front of our Clanmates?"

Fallowtail looked back at the cats on the bank, who were shuffling their paws awkwardly. "Continue on with the duties you've been given! I'm going to have a chat with Sapphirestar. If you see any kittypets, do not attack them! The dog will also leave if you attack with claws sheathed!"

The cats paddled back across the water, grateful for the sun to dry their pelts faster. Voletail hustled Swanpaw away, and Whitemane and Rippleclaw trotted in the opposite direction with Featherpaw. Fallowtail flicked her tail, trotting further out onto the stones. Sapphirestar followed cautiously, making sure her paws had a decent grip on the stone.

"Kittypets can't join the Clan," Fallowtail stated simply. "They don't belong here."

"That is my decision, Fallowtail," Sapphirestar replied.

"It's the decision of the leader of the Clan."

"And that is me," Sapphirestar looked up from where she was stepping to see Fallowtail lunging towards her. The leader tried to fight back, but the deputy had enough momentum to push her from the rocks.

Her yowl for help was cut off as Fallowtail shoved her head under the water. Bubbles streamed from her mouth and nose as she fought to get free, but her deputy had dug her claws into her shoulders and was keeping her stiffly still.

Suddenly, she could breathe. The grassy meadow was bright, despite the night sky overhead. She looked around, confused, only to see Fishscale's sleek silver form bounding towards her. "I'm so sorry, Sapphirestar," the ghostly warrior meowed, "but this will not be pleasant."

Sapphirestar opened her mouth to respond, only to find her mouth filling with water. Fallowtail hauled her out of the water, let her cough and sputter, and then shoved her back under.

She could see Fishscale's shimmering body in front of her, pressing her forehead to hers as if it would ease the pain. _I'm sorry, sister, _Fishscale muttered, _but it's out of my paws now._

"Two lives!" Sapphirestar yowled, suddenly among Starclan again. "I only have three to lose!"

Fishscale pressed her face into Sapphirestar's shoulder, trying to bring her what comfort she could. "The river will be divided," she choked through her tears, "and the lion and tiger will save us. They must save us."

Again, Sapphirestar was plunged under the water. The fight had drained from her. She was suspended for a moment, completely weightless, suspended between Riverclan and Starclan. And then she had to take another breath.


End file.
